1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to transceivers, for example, transceivers having loopback switches and methods of calibrating carrier leakage thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art transceiver includes a local oscillator and a mixer configured to mix a local oscillator signal and a baseband signal. Local leakage (e.g., carrier leakage) generated by a radio-frequency (RF) transmitter occurs mainly due to a mismatch between the mixer and the local oscillator.